cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Evan O'Shea
Andrew Green (Born November 11th, 1991) is a CAW Superstar better known by his stage name Evan O'Shea and is currently signed with Ultimate Reckless Wrestling, World CAW Wrestling, New Age Wrestling, World Wrestling Society, It's Walleh Time, and Rising Star Wrestling.In URW he is one half of the URW World Tag Team Champions with The Hardcore Icon. All around in CAW Evan has won 3 Under-card Championships (GCW FML Championship, URW United States Championship & URW Hardcore Championship) 2 time Tag Team Champion (Holding the URW World Tag Team Championships on 2 different occasions) and a 10 time Hardcore Champion (Being a 7 time NAW Hardcore Champion, 2 time IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship & 1 Time RSW Hardcore Champion). Current Leagues Ultimate Reckless Wrestling Evan was signed to Ultimate Reckless Wrestling in January of 2010. he would go on to defeat Chris Jericho on the first URW Saturday Night Shock Wave to become the first URW Hardcore Championship. On the first URW Destruction TX3 retained his Hardcore Championship defeating Omega, Immediately following the match Sheamus attached TX3 and challenged him to a Hardcore title match to which TX3 accepted, that match will happen at URW's first CPV World War Z and it will be an Extreme Rules match. TX3 whould go on to defeat Sheamus at World War Z to retain his Hardcore Championship. On Shockwave TX3 put up his Hardcore Championship against newcomer Darren Demonic, prior to the match TX3 was hit by a car and Due to that lost the Hardcore Championship to Darren in a squash match. Following the match it was announced that TX3 Hade suffered a Sever concussion and he would be sidelined indefinitely and that his career was pretty much over.This would turn out to be false as TX3 would return at URW Champions Hell being reveled as Sheamus's tag team partner for Shamus's Feast or Fired briefcase cash in and would win the URW World Tag Team Championships and turn Heel in the process. On URW Blood TX3 would beat the Big Show to win the URW United States Championship,On URW Shockwave 1 where he would lose the title to Bent Harvanator after being attached by Darren Demonic. TX3 would use his rematch clause on URW Blood Ep 3 but the match would end up being won by Darren Demonic. At URW Homicide TX3 was revealed to be The Hardcore Icons mystery tag team partner and teamed up with him to beat his own partner Sheamus, Effectively joining the Straight Edge Society and winning a second reign as URW World Tag Team Champions. On November 29th 2010 TX3 announced he was dropping the TX3 name and taking up his "Real Name" Evan O'Shea (KeyFabe). 'New Age Wrestling' TX3 made an appearance at NAW Hardcore Madness 5-01-2010 winning the NAW Hardcore Championship from John Cena but lost it almost seconds latter to The Hardcore Icon. On July 20th, 2010 it was announced that TX3 had signed a New Age Wrestling Contract. Evan (at the time know as TX3) would make his debut on NAW Mayhem Ep 19 losing to Steven Spriter. He would then compete on he first ever NAW Voltage facing Oshujax but again would come up short with Oshujax going over. Over the course of the next coming months Evan would lose all of his main show matches but go on to win the NAW Hardcore Championships 4 more times making him a 7 time champion. World CAW Wrestling On June 29, 2010 it was announced that TX3 has signed a contract with WCW. TX3 would beat Cody Rhodes in his debut match with the company. over the next couple of month he would challenge for the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship coming up short every single time, TX3 even got a shot at the WCW Intercontinental Championship but also came up short in that match after Rick Acid defeated him. At WCW Bad Blood TX3 would finally capture the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship defeating Stardust after a Hurricane Kick to win the Belt. Evan would hold on to the belt until WCW Starcade where he would lose the championship to The Miz. World Wrestling Society Evan O'Shea was announced as one of the participants in the reboot of WWS. on WWS'S first event back Wrestlemania, Evan competed in the Money in the Bank Ladder match but came up short in the end as the match was won by Brent Harvanator. It's Walleh Time Evan O'Shea is currently a participant in the developmental show Suspect's Lariat Dungeon. In his first match on SLD he faced off against Danny Jackpot with the IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. Danny would make quick work of him winning via a rollup pin. Special Appearances CAW Clusterfuck TX3 took part in the CAW Clusterfuck match. He entered at no.8, and lasted 5 minutes, 11 seconds, before being eliminated by The Rage and Waluigi. Defunct/Former Leagues Generic Championship Wrestling TX3 made his debut in the now defunct CAW league Generic Championship Wrestling there he become the first (and only) Generic Championship Wrestling Fuck My Life Champion by defeating A.D.I.N and Kurt Cobain on a GCW Web match (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3wPDIroVnI) he would defend the title once in a handicap first blood match against the little misses at GCW’s only mega event GCW Free For All (which never aired) where he retained. The company closed its doors after this event 'Derek's Championship Wrestling League' TX3 made an appearance on DCWL'S 28th show competing in a 4 man battle royal to win a DCWL Contract however he was eliminated first by El Jefe. TX3 got his revenge however on El Jefe by beating him for the NAW Hardcore Championship on DCWL NAW Hardcore Title Madness 6-27-10. On DCWL NAW Hardcore Title Madness 6-28-10 Defended the NAW Hardcore Championship against James Porter but during the match El Jefe came out and hit the 450 Splash on TX3 to win the title however TX3 would beat El Jefe hours latter to win the title back. On June 29, 2010 it was announced that TX3 has signed a contract with DCWL and had joined Danny's Dynasty and will be facing Ed Kewl at DCWL Never Ending Aggression 2 with Ed Kewl's Career and the NAW Hardcore Championship on the line. At DCWL Never Ending Aggression 2 TX3 successfully defeated Ed kewl ending Kewl's DCWL carrer and retaning his NAW Hardcore title, but just hours latter he whould lost the title to Eminem in a battle royal. TX3 would win a poll to challenge James Porter for the DCWL International Championship at DCWL Battlefield but would be unsuccessful in the match losing to James Porter. Over the course of the weeks leading up to DCWL/WCW Civil war TX3 would defect to WCW and feud with his former partner Johnny Rocker, at The Civil War TX3 would lost to Johnny Rocker in a Last man standing match. Following The Civil War Danny Jackpot informed TX3 that he had complete control over his DCWL Contract and that if he didn’t listen to his orders that he would be fired, effectively turning TX3 face as he would commonly not want to do the things Danny wanted him to do and would apologize for them when he did. On DCWL Show 39 he was attached by the returning Ed Kewl who said he wanted to end TX3. At DCWL Collission Countdown 2 Evan Lost To Ed Kewl and following announced his resignation from DCWL 'Finishers' DVD '''(Death Valley Driver) (2010 - Present) 'Huricane Drop '(Samon Drop) (2010 - Present) 'Miami Massacre '(Shooting Star Press) (2009-2010) 'TX Takedown '(STO) (2010) '''Spin Cycle (Leg Hook reverse STO) (2009-2010) Championships and accomplishments 'Generic Championship Wrestling' GCW Fuck My Life Championship (1 Time Only) 'Ultimate Reckless Wrestling' URW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) URW World Tag Team Championships (2 Time & Current W/ Hardcore Icon(1),Sheamus(1)) URW United States Championship (1 Time) URW Feast Or Fired Sacrifice Championship Briefcase Holder (Season 1) 'New Age Wrestling' NAW Hardcore Championship (7 Times) [[World CAW Wrestling|'World Caw Wrestling ']] WCW Cruiserweight Champion (1 Time) 'Its Walleh Time' IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (2 time) 'Rising Star Wrestling:' RSW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) Wrestling Themes Dont Say Lazy- After School Tea Time (GCW) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fia0iyvd0Dw) Everyday Combat- Lostprophets (GCW & URW) ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qKwxjBfmn0) They Said A Storm Was Coming-Jamies Elsewhere (URW) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8a9nGMdre0) Rawkfist - Thousand Foot Krutch (DCWL) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vh2YFfeUrOA) 'The Feel Good Drag - Anberlin (Current) ('https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExqorJuY-KA) 'Wake Me Up Before U GoGo (IWT Theme) '(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hignzKHphvQ) Category:Something CAWful CAW